Incandescent
by arwen666
Summary: Un instant volé entre Hermione et Rpn


_**Voila un petit os qui est en fait le cadeau de noël d'une amie. Rien de bien fantastique mais j'espere tout de même qu'il vous plaira un peu.**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour dire que je m'excuse auprés de ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews et a qui je ne réponds pas mais je viens de voir recemment que ffnet ne m'envoie plus les alertes reviews. Maintenant que je le sais je passerais voir plus souvent pour pouvoir répondre a ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un mot.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Le mariage m'a toujours semblé inutile ou du moins la cérémonie inévitablement pompeuse qui l'accompagne. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser engoncé dans ce costume rigide alors que je tire sur le col de ma chemise amidonnée tentant vainement de mieux respirer.

Affalé sur une chaise j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je suis là et quand on y réfléchit c'est sans doute vrai puisque la nuit est tombé depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux malgré tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma petite sœur se marie avec mon meilleur ami et après toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécues, on peut dire que c'est un événement.

Évènement largement médiatisé, grandement attendu par de nombreuses personnes qui, agglutinées sous le chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion, rendent l'atmosphère irrespirable. Je balaie du regard la piste de danse, je ne connais pas la moitié des gens présents et je suis sûr que Harry non plus, mais c'est le prix de la célébrité. Les gens vous aiment comme si vous étiez un proche, transformant le jour le plus important de votre courte vie en cérémonie fastidieuse où vous n'avez plus la moindre intimité.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent presque malgré moi sur la plus belle femme de la cérémonie : Hermione. Elle danse avec mon père tout en entretenant avec lui une discussion animée. Je souris. Sans doute lui explique-t-elle quelles sont ses nouvelles responsabilités au Ministère. Je suis content qu'elle ait enfin obtenu une promotion, même si cela la tiendra encore plus éloignée de chez nous. Elle mérite cette reconnaissance, elle qui il y a encore quelques années était méprisée pour ses origines. Ils ont bien de la chance ces crétins pompeux du Ministère qu'elle consente à travailler pour eux, elle est précieuse et fera de grandes choses j'en suis sûr.

Je contemple son corps que j'aime tant, elle porte une robe noire très simple mais qui épouse ses courbes parfaitement. En d'autres temps j'aurais été affreusement jaloux qu'elle sorte habillée de la sorte, mais plus maintenant. Non à présent, je suis fier parce que je sais que je suis le seul à savoir ce que dissimule ces morceaux de tissus. C'est moi qui l'ai faite femme, moi qui lui ai révélé toutes les audaces de son corps. Peu m'importe que les hommes présents la regarde parce que je sais bien que plus tard c'est moi qui ferait glisser l'étoffe qui la recouvre à ses pieds c'est moi qui parcourrai son corps de baisers fiévreux ,me délectant de son goût, de sa saveur si intoxicante.

La température monte encore d'un cran, nourrir ce genre de pensées à cet instant précis n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée parce qu' à présent ,je ne peux penser à autre chose que ses cuisses enroulées autour de mes hanches Je vois Harry s'avancer vers moi souriant et pendant un bref instant j'ai l'impression que mes pensées peuvent se lire sur mon visage alors fébrilement je tente de prendre un air dégagé pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas que je rêve de faire l'amour à Hermione le jour de son mariage.

« Comment ça va vieux ? » demande-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi, l'air passablement épuisé.

« Bien, il fait une chaleur monstrueuse ! La prochaine fois essaie de te marier en hiver.

Il s'esclaffe bruyamment et à la vue de son teint rubicond je me demande s'il n'a pas légèrement abusé de l'alcool.

« Une fois me suffit tu sais. J'adore ta sœur mais je souhaite sincèrement ne jamais avoir à revivre ça.

Je souris en pensant aux semaines cauchemardesque qu'il a passé, perdu dans les préparatifs, affrontant stoïquement l'hystérie de ma mère et de ma sœur. A nouveau perdu dans mes songes, je laisse mon regard se porter sur Hermione qui à présent danse avec Georges. Elle a les yeux brillants, les joues roses et mon traître de corps réagit presque malgré moi à la vision d'elle si lumineuse, si sensuelle. L'image d'une Hermione gémissante, foutument jouissante s'impose alors à moi si nettement que ma main serre fortement la bierraubeurre que je sirote depuis tout à l'heure.

Je grogne fortement et défait les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise mais rien n'y fait ce désir qui me taraude devient de plus en plus pressant. N'y tenant plus je me lève pour la rejoindre sur la piste, après tout elle est la seule personne qui peut me guérir du mal qui m'envahit en ce moment. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois mon père qui se dirige vers moi et je l'évite feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. je ne pourrais pas tenir une conversation normale avec toutes les images érotiques qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je tape sur l'épaule de Georges qui sans protester s'éloigne de ma petite amie que je prends immédiatement dans mes bras. Ignorant le rythme de la musique je me contente de me coller à elle tout en nous berçant lentement les yeux fermés, profitant simplement de sa présence.

Son corps épouse parfaitement le mien, je sens ses seins fermes à peine voilées par cette étoffe satinée, frotter contre mon torse. Je laisse mes mains descendre lentement le long de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent discrètement sur sa chute rein. Elle renforce encore plus notre étreinte et pousse un léger hoquet de surprise quand elle sent l'évidence de mon désir contre son ventre. Se détachant de moi légèrement elle me lance un regard outré qui serait sans doute crédible si immédiatement après elle n'ondulait pas contre moi, sa cuisse frôlant doucement mon sexe durcit. Tout mon corps se tend, je caresse du bout des doigts le morceau de tissu que je trouve bien encombrant et que je rêve déjà de faire disparaître.

Soudainement je décide que je n'en ai rien à faire que ce soit le mariage ou d'Harry , je me moque que nous soyons sous un chapiteau dans le jardin du Terrier et que l'ensemble des personnalités magiques les plus influentes dansent autour de nous. Non vraiment ça n'a aucune importance parce qu' à cet instant j'ai tellement envie d'elle que je pourrais mourir foudroyé par ce désir que je contiens difficilement.

Sans un mot je détache ses bras de mon cou et la prenant fermement par la main l'entraîne vers le Terrier. A cette heure-ci ? je sais qu'il n'y a personne dans la maison et je ne pense plus à rien à part ce besoin irrépressible que j'ai de la posséder.

« Ron !

Hermione me regarde les yeux écarquillés, visiblement estomaqué à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais la lueur dans ses yeux dément cette réaction d'autant que je la sens presser le pas, désireuse elle aussi de ne croiser personne.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée comme si j'étais poursuivi par le diable en personne et nous gravissons sans attendre les escaliers, avant de nous engouffrer dans mon ancienne chambre. Fébrile, je lance rapidement un sort d'impassibilité et un puissant collaporta avant de me retourner vers Hermione qui les cheveux en bataille me regarde amusée et mutine.

Plus que le reste c'est cette expression qui m'est si familière et que je sais n'être réservé qu' à moi qui me rend ivre de désir. Je ressens un tel sentiment de possession quand elle m'offre ce visage emplit de désir et d'envie que je voudrais pouvoir capturer cette image éternellement et la regarder jusqu' à plus soif les jours où elle est loin de moi.

J'ai toujours su que ce serait comme ça entre nous. Cette passion qui brûle sans jamais vouloir s'éteindre, cette flamme qui s'attise du moindre de nos regards. C'est cette certitude, plus que le reste ,qui m'a poussé à ne jamais renoncer. Même lorsque les temps étaient sombres, même quand cet atroce médaillon me torturait l'esprit inlassablement je n'ai jamais réellement cesser d'y croire. Parce que ce qui existait entre nous était une alchimie unique et que j'étais persuadé ,que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait à moi.

Sans plus de réflexions, je me jette sur elle, la plaquant contre la porte et m'emparant de ses lèvres fiévreusement. Elle me répond avec la même ardeur, la même faim que la mienne qui transparaît dans chacun de ses gestes alors que fébrilement ses mains s'égarent sur mon corps. Chacune de ses caresses est une torture, de violents frissons se propagent le long de mon corps jusqu'à cette partie de mon anatomie qui brûle d'être libérée de son carcan de tissu ?. Ma langue envahit sa bouche impérieusement, violemment ,je la pénètre comme je rêve de le faire de mon son corps, mimant sans honte tout les outrages que je souhaite lui faire subir. Sa main descend doucement le long de mon torse, chaque muscles de mon ventre se contracte au contact de son toucher si délicat, si sensuel. Sans prévenir elle s'empare de mon sexe brutalement, imprimant des vas et vient violents, délicieux et je ne peux que gémir le visage enfoui dans son cou. A cet instant, elle me possède totalement et je ne peux que me laisser faire trop content de me soumettre au plaisir qu'elle me donne.

Ses mouvements erratiques vont bientôt avoir raison de moi et je refuse de me laisser aller à la jouissance sans qu'elle la connaisse elle aussi. Ivre de désir je tombe à genoux devant elle, glissant lentement mes mains sous sa robe, je caresse intiment la peau satinée de ses jambes remontant vers son intimité dans laquelle je souhaite me perdre. J'agrippe délicatement le ridicule bout de tissu qui la recouvre avant de lui ôter lentement, laissant la pression monter doucement alors qu'elle halète déjà d'anticipation. Son odeur épicée, piquant, terriblement prégnante m'entoure à présent, excitant mes sens, saturant mes nerfs de désir.

J'empoigne sa jambe la posant sur mon épaule avant de plonger mon visage dans le creux de son corps. Je me m'enivre de sa senteur, me repaît de la saveur salé et de la douceur de son essence avant de l'aimer lentement de ma langue pénétrant dans le plus secret de sa chair. Des cris désarticulés s'échappent de sa bouche alors qu'elle empoigne mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Je la dévore à présent sans aucune pudeur, m'abreuvant à la source de son plaisir.

De petits cris s'échappent à présent de ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour les étouffer mais je prend sa main dans la mienne pour l'en empêcher. Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que d'entendre ses cris de plaisirs ?et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en priver. Sa main serre la mienne puissamment alors que l'autre empoigne mes cheveux si fort que c'est c'en est presque douloureux. Son corps se tend et tremble, elle est proche de la jouissance mais si je ne veux pas la connaître sans elle, je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'elle me laisse au bord du chemin.

Je cesse ma torture, concentrant mon attention sur ses cuisses douces que je parsème d'une nuée de baisers alors que je l'entends gémir de frustration. Sa main me saisit le menton, je relève alors mon visage et je suis happé par l'intensité de son regard où luit une flamme de désir si vivace que j'en suis presque ébloui.

Qui pourrait croire que la si sérieuse Hermione Granger pourrait se montrer si passionnée, si avide. un espace de trop. Une reine des glaces qui dissimule en son sein un cœur incandescent. Un secret que je garde jalousement pour moi.

Je remonte prestement à la hauteur de sa bouche pour m'en emparer à nouveau et alors que nos langues s'entremêlent fiévreusement, elle fait sauter un à un les boutons de ma braguette avant de laisser choir mon pantalon au sol.

Me contenir est devenue impossible, je la plaque contre le mur, ses cuisses s'écartent largement pour mieux m'accueillir et sans plus attendre je m'enfonce dans sa chaleur humide sans pouvoir retenir le râle de plaisir qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Nous restons quelques seconde à nous regarder, encore ébahis de voir à quel point nos corps se complètent à la perfection. Notre désir pourtant nous rappelle à l'ordre et frémissant je commence à me mouvoir en elle, lentement pour mieux éveiller sa sensualité et parce que je ne veux pas que tout ce termine trop vite.

Son bassin vient à la rencontre du mien violemment, une façon explicite de me faire comprendre qu'elle souhaite que j'accélère le rythme, une requête à laquelle j'accède volontiers bougeant plus vite ,plus fort, soudant son corps au mien.

Je me perds, je me noie au creux de son corps, mais la faim qui me taraudait est loin d'être apaisé. Au contraire, elle est plus aisée, mes entrailles se tordent, mes reins me brûlent tant mon désir est grand. Je suis si bien entouré de sa chaleur, enserré dans ce fourreau étroit qui palpite autour de moi..

Elle ne cherche plus a retenir ses cris à présent et moi même je gémis outrageusement le nez plongé dans son cou, me saoulant de son odeur, léchant les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur sa peau. Mes mouvement deviennent erratiques, brusques presque violents alors qu'elle griffe mon dos jusqu'au sang se contractant convulsivement autour de moi alors que dans un dernier coup de butoir je me déverse en elle soupirant de bonheur.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon souffle, impossible de retourner à la fête dans cet état. Je me retire doucement regrettant déjà sa chaleur si douce avant de la reposer lentement au sol. Elle grogne de mécontentement mais je la reprends aussitôt dans mes bras et la dépose délicatement sur le lit qui fut le mien des années durant. Je m'allonge prés d'elle, la serrant fortement dans mes bras alors que tout naturellement elle pose sa tête contre mon torse renforçant notre étreinte.

Repus de plaisir je ne suis plus que tendresse et je caresse son dos, ses cheveux ne pouvant m'empêcher de la toucher comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien là. Un sentiment de possession que je ne ressens qu'avec elle. Elle soupire de bien-être , me serrant plus fort et je me sens doucement glisser vers une douce torpeur à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de résister.

Il semblerait finalement que les mariages ne soient pas si désagréables et en regardant Hermione qui me sourit tendrement je me dis que je devrais peut être y penser.


End file.
